


Superhero International Inc.

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Alex is pretty sure that her coworker is a supervillain





	Superhero International Inc.

**** Alex is like, 200% sure that her partner at Superhero International Inc. is actually a supervillain.

See, the thing is, Astra isn’t like anybody else at SII. In fact, she skirts the rules of the company so often on her missions, that Alex is pretty sure that the only reason she hasn’t been fired yet is because her sister is somebody big in the legal department of the company. 

And that’s not even to talk about how the woman dresses. Alex dresses in black because it’s  _ easy  _ to find tactical gear in black, and because she  _ likes it.  _ Astra, on the other hand, has a black suit that she’d had custom-designed and built specifically for herself, almost as if she wants to send a  _ message _ out. 

To further Alex’s case, Astra even has a streak of white in her otherwise dark hair. It’s a meticulously styled curl of shocking white, woven in through the brown strands in a way that Alex is sure is deliberate. All copyright infringement lawsuits from Cruella de Vil aside, Astra cannot be broadcasting her moral alignment more obviously.

So obvious, but of course the rest of Alex’s coworkers at the company fail to see what’s right in front of them.

“You’re staring at me again, Agent Danvers.” Astra’s bored voice comes from the other side of the car they’re currently holed up in, during a stakeout.

Alex jerks at the words, and flushes. “I was not. I was staring at... the wall behind you.”

Lies. She  _ had  _ been staring without realizing it, trying to bore through the woman’s skull, trying to figure out what made her tick. In her defense, they’ve been staking this area out for 12 hours and nothing has happened yet.

Astra raises her eyebrows at her, before she moves her own gaze back to the building they’re supposed to be keeping an eye on.

“I told you this was a waste of time.”

“Just because you think we should be jumping head first into enemy territory without doing recon first,” Alex says, “Doesn’t mean it’s a good idea. Not all of us have bulletproof skin as part of our repertoire of powers.”

“You have no powers in your repertoire, if I recall. You should not have been assigned to this mission.”

The words are stated as mere fact, with no judgement attached to them, but Alex still grits her teeth and clenches her hand around the steering wheel. It’s true. She’d really only gotten one of the few spots open to nonsupers at the company because her father’s friend, J’onn, had vouched for her. 

Still, that’s no reason for Astra to be rubbing it in. Supervillain, see?

The problem is, nobody believes Alex, when she tries to point instances like these out, and maybe her not being a super might have something to do with that.

Just as Alex is getting ready to stew on this throughout the next hour of the stakeout, a lot of things happen at once. Suddenly, the door of the building bursts open. Three men rush out, guns pointing at their car, yelling something too fast for Alex to understand.

“Get down,” she tells Astra tersely, sinking into the cover between the seats herself, and unlatching her gun’s safety. 

Instead of listening to her, Astra throws herself over Alex, just in time for the windows of their car to shatter from a barrage of continuous gunfire, and for bullets to rain down on them. 

Through the deafening noise of the shots, there is a grunt of pain clearly heard, coming from the woman above her. Alex gasps as she looks up at the body bearing down on her, and sees Astra’s pained eyes. At least one of the bullets must have hit her, punctured through her supposedly bulletproof skin. Alex has heard that some rare materials are out there, that can do that.

“Astra, you-” Alex begins, then decides to plow forward with stating the obvious now that she’s started. “You’re bleeding.”

“I told them,” Astra growls out, hands grasping at Alex’s hair with a savage tenderness, while she continues to shield her body from the continued gunfire. “They had no right to send you into this.”

\---

In the end, they manage to take the attackers out with a few points blasted from Astra’s heat vision while the gunmen are busy reloading. Between the two of them, they have the whole gang cuffed and dragged into SII headquarters by the time the afternoon is over. 

Alex, unharmed, lingers by Astra’s bedside at the medical ward, watching the nurses treat her injured arm. She can see Astra wincing in pain, as an oddly green-coloured bullet is teased out of her bloody wound. Alex stares, wishing she was allowed closer, to hold her hand or something (to give her strength, no other reason, really), before the nurses chase her out of the ward, insisting that their patient needs to rest.

\---

By the time Alex finishes filling out the paperwork for both of them for the mission, and has it approved by senior management, it’s late into the night, and she decides that it’s time to make another attempt to sneak into the medical ward and visit Astra.

The woman in question herself is sitting up in her bed, engrossed in a book, when Alex tiptoes in. 

“Alex,” is all she says, when she looks up.

“Yeah,” Alex breathes, unsure what more to say.  _ Thank you _ feels inadequate. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Astra’s smile is a strange thing. “My people heal quickly.”

“Right.” Alex looks away, then back at her. “I had your suit laundered. It’ll be ready for you by the time you’re released tomorrow.”

“When I am recuperated, we should visit a coffee shop together.”

Astra’s abrupt words stop every train of thought currently clamoring for attention in Alex’s head.

“You want coffee?” she asks, frowning. It seems imperative, right now, that she should give Astra anything she wants, fulfill even her slightest whim. “I can get you some from the break room. It’s probably closed at this time, but I know how to break in.”

“No,” Astra replies slowly, as if trying to figure out what that has to do with anything. “I mean, when we are out of the company’s headquarters.”

“Oh!” Comprehension dawns on Alex. “You want something a little more gourmet. I don’t blame you, considering the garbage they put into the coffee machine here. I can nip to the café down the block and get you a latte, if you want.”

Astra’s cheeks flush, and she looks frustrated. “Agent Danvers, I mean that, when I am healed, and we both get some time off, I would like to go somewhere with you in a non-professional outing, such as a coffee shop, or a restaurant, or a movie.”

Alex stares.

“You mean-” she begins.

“Yes.”

Alex wants to make sure she has it right. “You want to go. On a date. With me.”

Astra flushes even redder, not something Alex has seen her do before this day. “I believe that was implied from the start, yes.”

Ok, Alex is still pretty sure that Astra is a supervillain, but she’s also just saved Alex’s life. And, Alex would be lying if she said Astra isn’t the one of the most attractive people she’s ever met in her life.

“Yes,” she says, sitting down by the corner of Astra’s bed, cradling her jaw before gently running her hands through her wild curls, lingering over the one of shocking white. “You didn’t have to get shot to ask me something like that, you idiot. The answer will always be yes.”

Astra smiles blindingly in response, and Alex decides that she’s got the prettiest smile that Alex has ever seen on a supervillain.

\---


End file.
